Baby of Mine
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Breakdown has a special moment with his three little sparklings. Surprise pairing, slight slash at the end! Transformers Prime verse, One-shot.


Hey. Here's anew fic. I needed a small break from one of my fics.

Anyway, I wrote this based in the Transformers Prime verse and the song "Baby of Mine" from Dumbo.

I have this idea in my head, that Breakdown was a carrier, who had three sparklings during the war on Cybertron, before he got his upgrades, and don't worry you'll know who the sire is at the end.

This is him spending time alone with his little ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro, and the song I'm basing this off "Baby of Mine" belongs to Disney (I think).

...

Baby of Mine

...

Cybertron was quiet tonight. The air was calm, no fires to crackle it, and the night was still, without the sounds of fighter jets and the loose explosives from Autobot cannons.

Tonight, his little ones could sleep in peace.

Breakdown, watched the skies out the window, his yellow optics, searching for any sign of his mate. His mate and a few other mech's had gone out on a raid for more energon for the Decepticon troops and their families. His concentration was broke by a screaming wail, from within their temporary shelter.

The blue and white mech turned and then walked towards the back of the room.

A small black and purple sparkling was wailing his vents out. Another, a blue seeker who lied down beside him, whined in annoyance, and his little wing nubs twitched, as he turned over. Another sparkling, equivalent to the age of a toddler, woke up and looked over, with worry, at his sibling. Breakdown reached down and picked up the distressed little one.

"Shh...shhh, hush now, my precious, Mama's here..." Breakdown whispered, caressing the little one' door wings, "I got you..."

The little groundling sniffled, before mewling up at him.

"'ama. I think Barri 'ad a nightmare," said the older sparkling.

"Doesn't surprise me," Breakdown mumbled, as he cradled his little one close, "Slag, this war is scarring everyone," he sat down on the floor.

The other two, looked at each other, before the smaller one picked up a blue blanket, and crawled over, climbing into his mother's lap, and mewling, followed by his brother, who went to one side of his mother's chest.

"When's Dada comin' 'ome 'ama?" the eldest mewled.

Breakdown caressed each little one's helm lovingly, "I don't know..."

There was a sudden loud explosion outside, far out in the distance. Far enough that it didn't reach them, but loud enough to have an impact. The groundling sparkling whimpered, and curled into his mother, before he began crying again.

"No, baby, no, don't cry," he whispered, "No, don't be afraid you're safe...you're safe..."

The other two pressed themselves closer, trembling in fear. Breakdown sighed, as his little ones gathered close, his youngest on the verge of crying again.

Breakdown took a deep breath, and sang a special lullaby that his brother Dead End would sing to him, when no one else was around.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry..."_ he sang softly, in a gently baritone, _"Baby mine, dry your eyes..." _he wiped away the tears streaming from the little one's face, as he sang.

_"Rest your helm close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine..."_

The little one paid attention, as his carrier rocked him and his siblings back and forth.

_"Little one, when you play_

_Don't you mind, what they say..._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, Baby of mine..."_

He hummed some of it, as his little ones crowded closer to him, holding on to him as best the could, as his hands covered them protectively from the dangerous worlds outside. He smiled down at them lovingly.

And then a new voice came forth, causing the four to looked back, where a new mech sang as he came towards them.

_"From you helm to your toes..._

_You're so sweet, goodness knows..._

_You are so precious to me..._

_Cute as can be..._

_Baby of mine..."_

Breakdown blinked, before he smiled in relief.

"Dada!" the eldest stumbled over to the large green, silver and white flier, with a squeal and a giggle.

The mother stood up, holding the other two sparklings', and went to his mate. He had energon cubes, which meant the raid had been successful, and he had never felt so relieved in his entire existence.

The youngest ones jumped on to their father the moment they were in range. Breakdown stayed back and watched, as the little ones latched on to their father, like they were afraid he'd leave again, if they let go.

"Hello my sparklings..." he whispered in that deep voice of his.

"Dada, no leave again!" the eldest pouted.

"I'm not leaving any time soon, Obsidian. Lord Megatron won't be needing me for a few solar-cycles," the mech whispered, "Which means I can spend time with my boys."

"Skyquake..." Breakdown whispered, drawing his mate's attention to him.

The large seeker turned and then gave a soft smile, when he saw his mate. he leaned down and kissed his mate's lips, allowing him to caress his cheeks. They turned their helms, when they heard a hacking noise. Breakdown quirked an optic ridge, when he saw it was his youngest pointing at his mouth, and sticking his tongue out in mock disgust.

"Well, it looks like you're feeling better Barricade," Breakdown smirked, picking up the groundling and holding him over his shoulder, "Time to go back to bed now."

Barricade yawned, revealing his small fangs. Obsidian was set down, and let his father take his small hand and lead him out.

"I've got Obsidian and Dirge," Skyquake smiled, Dirge already asleep in the crook of his arm.

The two mechs placed their three sons on a small nest made of blankets. As soon as the three were together, Barricade curled up against Obsidian's left side, while Dirge took the right, snuggling close to their older brother.

Skyquake wrapped them in their blankets. Then he and his mate left to go somewhere a bit more private, wrapping his arms around Breakdown's waist from behind, to talk about what to do.

"The war's getting worse," Breakdown whispered, as Skyquake took his hand and kissed it, "How many casualties today?"

Skyquake paused, squeezing the servo gently, "Twelve of us left. Only five came back," he pressed his face into Breakdown's neck, "At least we got our much needed supplies.

"At the cost of seven important soldiers," he whispered.

The two remained silent, before Skyquake turned his mate around and held him, allowing his to rest his helm against his cockpit, "But Primus decided to keep me alive..."

Breakdown off-lined his optics, and hugged Skyquake as tight at he could.

"By the pits, help me, if I lost you forever..." Breakdown whispered, before looking up.

Skyquake reached up and ran the back of his hand over Breakdown's crimson cheek. His love leaned into it, with a chirp.

"Never leave me..." Breakdown whispered, nuzzling the fingers.

Skyquake cupped his face, and pulled his love forwards, "Never," he leaned in and kissed his mate lovingly, "_I love you..." _he whispered over the bond.

_"I love you too, Sky..."_ Breakdown said back through the bond.

But neither knew that Skyquake would never be able to keep his word in the far future.

...

Oh boy, I know you guys know what happens to Skyquake during the show, but for some reason, I love this pairing.

And I just wanted to write something fluffy.

Review.


End file.
